A variety of mobile applications exist that enable various types of functionality. For example, a user may utilize a video streaming application on a mobile device (e.g., a smartphone, tablet, or the like) to stream video content. As another example, a user may utilize a navigation application to obtain directions and track the change in location of a user device from an origin location to a destination location. As still another example, a user may utilize a messaging application to send and receive electronic messages. Any given application may exhibit different performance characteristics at different times based on changes in network connectivity, available on-device memory, available processing capacity, or the like. Different performance characteristics may result in different user experiences when using an application. Further, prior to actually launching and using an application, a user may be unaware of the type of user experience that will result.